Take Five Hundred!
by PotterPhantomKitten
Summary: Think that the Avatar characters did everything perfectly when they filmed the series about their adventures? Think again! Chaos, music, sugar, and carelessness all contribute to the many mishaps the Gaang runs into along the way. Slight Kataang.


A/N: I know that I need to update "I Would Die For You", but I felt like I needed a small "angst-break", and this idea has been nagging at me for awhile! It's basically a bunch of crazy different "blooper scenarios, somewhat inspired by the Disney/Pixar bloopers that are sometimes in their movie credits (like A Bug's Life). There will also be some crazy randomness, sugar, sleep deprivation and what it does to their filming, and songs of randomness (yeah, that happens when you listen to "Do You Like Waffles?" and "The Llama Song" about 10 times too many)! This will be my longest fic chapter-wise, because each chapter will be dedicated to one episode of the series. Anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own the bloopers, but I do not own any songs included, and I do not own Avatar, or the various quotes used in the series that I include in the fic.

----

"Finally!" Sokka said happily, coming onto the set, "A series about our adventures!" He punched his fist into the air. "I'm going to be famous!"

"I think you mean 'we'", Toph corrected him, "'We're' going to be famous."

"You don't even come in until Book 2!"

"I know, but I still show up!"

"Stop arguing you guys!" Aang said, trying to calm everyone down. "I know we're all excited, but we need to get our act together!"

"Aang's right," Katara agreed, "we should get to start filming soon!"

"Well, when?" Zuko inquired.

"Right now, actually."

The group turned to see the director standing in front of them, with a smile on his face. "Okay, are you guys ready to start?"

"Yup!" nodded Katara.

"You bet!" agreed Aang.

"It's what I was born for!" Sokka exclaimed.

The director clapped his hands. "Okay! Get in your places everyone!"

As the camera started up, Pakku, the Boulder, Azula, and Aang all got in their respective scene places.

"Okay," the director called out. "3…2…1.."

Before he could say "action", Aang suddenly sneezed so hard that he knocked into the backdrop with the Chinese air symbol on it, causing it to fall over.

The director sighed. A backdrop had fallen even before he could say "action"! Not a good start.

"Let's try that again, okay?" he said, "and Aang, please try not to fall into the backdrop again!"

"Sorry!" Aang called.

"Okay, take two!"

Katara began her narrative. "Water – "

"Wait a minute!" Sokka interrupted, "why isn't Katara the one doing the waterbending at the start?"

"Because I'm narrating!" Katara retorted.

"Take three!"

Katara, with an inward sigh, began again. "Water. Earth –"

"Why isn't Toph doing Earth?" Sokka interrupted again.

"Because she doesn't appear until Book 2?" Aang guessed.

"Well, neither does the Boulder!"

"Good point," Aang realized.

"Cut!" the director sighed, "Take four!"

Katara looked frustrated, but no one could see it because she was off camera. "Water. Earth. Fire – "

"Why isn't it Zuko? Azula only appears in Book 1 for five seconds!"

"Quiet, Sokka!" Zuko hissed, annoyed.

The director looked even more annoyed than Katara. "Take five!"

Katara began her narrative yet again. "Water. Earth. Fire. Air."

Everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief when Sokka didn't interrupt again.

Katara's narrative went smoothly for a while, until she got to "But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and –"

"Wouldn't it be over 100 years, since Aang had been alive for 12 years after Roku died?" Sokka cut in.

"The Avatar isn't supposed to learn that they're the Avatar until they're 16," Katara reminded him. "That's what I'm referring to!"

"Anyone ever consider taping Sokka's mouth shut for this part?" Zuko whispered.

"I heard that!" Sokka muttered.

"Take six!"

Finally getting to the part where Katara and Sokka were in the canoe, everyone was hoping that things would progress smoothly.

"Watch and learn, Katara," Sokka was saying. "This is how you catch a fish!"

"Things are actually going smoothly now!" the director said to himself.

The moment he said that, Sokka leaned in too far, and fell in the water.

The director slapped himself on the head. "Darn irony! Take – oh forget it!"

Finally, they got to where the iceberg rose out of the sea. Katara looked at Aang in the iceberg, and at this point he was supposed to open his eyes. However, to everyone's dismay, he didn't.

"Aang!" Katara sighed gently. "Aang, wake up!"

Aang came out of the Avatar State and opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"You fell asleep," the director explained with a sigh.

"Sorry," Aang yawned, "I was too excited to sleep last night!"

As they then cut to where Katara used Sokka's club to open the iceberg, Katara accidentally slammed it a little too hard, breaking Sokka's club in half. "Uh oh."

"KATARA!" Sokka shouted, suddenly getting a sad look on his face as he ran over and cradled his broken club. "You broke my favorite club!"

"Sorry!" Katara apologized.

Getting another club, they resumed filming, and Katara successfully broke open the iceberg. As the blue light emitting from the iceberg was sent into the sky, Sokka started to sing.

"Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya see the light?" Sokka started to sing, using a line from the song "Do Ya See the Light" by Snap.

The camera guy (who had asked the Gaang to call him Jeff) stopped rolling for what seemed like the billionth time, and everyone stared at Sokka, even Aang, though they couldn't yet see him because of the blue mist.

Sokka gave them a sweet smile. "Oh, sorry, it just seemed so appropriate!"

"Come on!" the director sighed. "We've only gotten through about 5 minutes of the episode! We need to pick it up!"

The scene began where Zuko and Iroh saw the light from the iceberg shoot up into the sky.

"The legends say that the Avatar is the last airbender," Zuko said to Iroh, before being interrupted – yet again – by Sokka on the other part of the set.

"Hey," Sokka realized, "that's the name of the show!"

Zuko smacked his forehead. "Let's just keep going!" However, despite himself, he found himself humming "Do Ya See the Light" and smacked his forehead. Thanks a lot, Sokka, he though, now it's stuck in my head!

Finally resuming filming back at the iceberg, Aang fell from the top of the iceberg, landing in Katara's arms. Sokka then poked Aang with the end of his spear…but, unfortunately, he did it a little too hard.

Aang winced and rubbed his head. "Oww, Sokka, watch what you're doing with that!"

"Sorry!" Sokka whispered quietly. "At least it wasn't the pointy end!"

"Cut!" Jeff called, muttering "I'd better get a raise for this!"

Once the camera was rolling again, Aang opened his eyes and saw Katara staring down at him.

"I need to ask you something." Aang whispered.

"What?"

"Please…" at this point, Aang suddenly started to laugh nervously, and Katara soon joined in his nervous laughter.

The director signaled for Jeff to stop filming for a moment, causing Jeff to slap is forehead in annoyance. "Focus, you two!"

Aang managed to get his composure together again. "Please, come closer." As Katara leaned closer to hear Aang, his face brightened. "Will you go penguin sliding with –" he suddenly started laughing. "I'm sorry! I meant sledding! Not sliding!"

Everyone laughed, except the director and the camera guy. They looked slightly exasperated.

"Let's move along!" the director called.

Sokka was about to start singing the chorus of "Move Along" by the All-American Rejects, but he stopped himself just in time.

Thankfully for everyone, especially the director, they managed to get through about thirty more seconds of the episode without a hitch. However, things started to go wrong again when Appa was supposed to not fly. Instead of doing that, he flew straight up into the air, and crashed into the camera, knocking it over.

"Appa," Aang said gently to the slightly dazed bison, "you're not supposed to fly this time, remember?"

Appa grunted a little in reply.

Jeff winced a little from landing on the ground. After assuring everyone that he was okay he checked the camera, worried it might be broken. Thankfully, it wasn't.

When Appa landed in the water, the scene resumed the way it was supposed to. However, right after the scene where Aang smiled at Katara, his eyes were still on her.

"Um, Aang?" Sokka whispered, "that part's over. You can stop staring at my sister now."

Aang didn't reply.

"Aang, hello?"

Aang's gaze didn't waver.

"Psst, Mr. Director Guy," Sokka whispered, pointing at Aang and Katara, "help me out here!"

"Katara, you have beautiful eyes," Aang said, smiling warmly at Katara.

"Aang," the director sighed, "please, focus!"

"Okay," Aang whispered, still stealing glances at Katara every once in awhile. "Really," he whispered to her, "you do!"

"Aang, focus!"

Aang was finally jolted out of his "trance", and managed to focus on the scene.

Next, of course, was Aang's flashback dream scene, where he was caught in the storm.

"Flashback time!" whispered Sokka. Everyone tried to ignore him.

As the scene progressed, Aang was trying not to fall asleep, despite the fact that he was now underwater. Fortunately, he was able to go into the Avatar State again and incase himself and Appa in the iceberg, and Jeff was able to catch that on the film, thankful that he had an underwater camera. Unfortunately, just after that, Aang fell asleep again.

"At least we got that part right before he fell asleep," muttered the director.

"At least he wakes up from sleeping in the next scene!" pointed out Toph.

"Well, that's true." Sighing, the director called out, "okay everyone, to the Water Tribe village!" He looked around at the Gang, particularly Sokka and Aang (who was just being woken up by Katara). "And please try not to destroy anything!"

"We'll try!" the two said simultaneously, though Aang's reply was slightly drowsy.

The two of them were able to follow that request until Aang started flying on his glider. He looked at Katara happily, but was so focused on her, and so tired, that he crashed into Sokka's watchtower, knocking it over.

"My watchtower!" Sokka cried. That didn't actually happen when it happened to us! Sokka thought.

"Aang, please," the director reminded the embarrassed Avatar, "try to focus, okay?"

Aang nodded, but after Sokka's watchtower was again rebuilt, Aang did the same thing again. And again.

Finally the routine had gone on so much that the director just looked at Jeff and said, "Just keep rolling!"

After Katara explained to Gran Gran that Aang had so much wisdom, when Aang stuck his tongue to his staff to show the younger Water Tribe kids, all seemed to go as planned.

The director smiled, relieved. "Great job, Aang!"

Unfortunately, that automatically backfired. Try as he might, Aang couldn't get his tongue unstuck.

"Um, guys?" Aang managed to say, "my tonguth is thtuck! Seriously guys! Kathara? Thokka? Anyone?" Suddenly, he had an idea, and tried to use a light flame to get his tongue unstuck. Unfortunately, while it did manage to be hot enough to get Aang's tongue free, it burned his tongue. "OWW!" he cried out, causing Katara to immediately rush over and use waterbending to make Aang's tongue feel better.

The director gave a frustrated sigh and smacked his forehead for the hundreth time. "Let's just do the firebending scene!"

Luckily, to everyone's relief, Zuko and Iroh's firebending scene went along perfectly. Off camera, the two thought they heard the director mutter something along the lines of "Those two are doing the best so far."

"What did you say?" Zuko asked the director after they had finished filming that part.

The director gave a brief smile. "I said that you two are doing the best so far!"

"Why thank you for saying so!" Iroh replied with a smile. Suddenly, he looked thoughtful. "Would you like some tea? It's very calming!"

"Sure," the director sighed, "at least that will give me a little relief!"

Iroh gave a light chuckle.

As the director followed Iroh, remembering that he wasn't in any other part in this episode, he turned to Jeff and said, "Jeff, you're in charge!"

Jeff gave him a look that clearly said why do I have to look after the crazy kids?!, but the director made no acknowledgement.

Jeff looked at Aang, Katara, and Sokka. "We have only about another minute or so in the episode, so let's try to get through this quickly, okay?

The three nodded their understanding.

Getting to where Aang sees the penguin in the distance, Aang's face immediately brightened. "PENGUIN!" he shouted enthusiastically, running toward it just like he was supposed to.

"He's kidding right?" Sokka said, saying his line. Right after he said it, however, Aang skid on the ice and turned around, sliding all the way into Sokka's watchtower…again.

Luckily, Jeff had stopped filming right before Aang messed up, but Sokka still looked dismayed.

He looked helplessly at Jeff, and indicated a spare copy of the script. "May I borrow that for a second?"

Confused, Jeff nodded.

Sokka instantly grabbed the script and proceeded to lightly hit himself over the head with it.

"I feel your pain, Sokka," Jeff muttered quietly.

Finally getting to the penguin sledding scene, it was one of the few scenes that day that went very well. At one point, Aang had been staring at Katara one moment too many and had fallen off of his penguin, but other than that, it seemed to go pretty smoothly.

The Fire Nation ship, however, was another story.

"I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation," Aang said. "I've never seen any waaaaa –" Before he could finish the sentence, Aang had tripped over one of the spears in the ship, causing a whole stack of weapons to fall over.

"Uh oh," Katara murmured.

"Oops!" Aang said quietly, backing away slowly. Unfortunately he was again not looking where he was going, and ran into Katara, who ran into another weapons rack, which caused her and Aang to fall on top of the fallen weapons.

Aang and Katara both giggled nervously as they managed to pick themselves up, blushing ever so slightly.

Jeff, like Sokka, got a copy of the script and proceeded to hit himself on the head with it. "Let's just get this over with!"

Then Aang "accidentally-on-purpose" triggered the booby trap on the ship…or, at least, he was supposed to. When he stepped on it, it didn't work. He tried again. Nothing.

"Um, Katara?" Aang said, indicating the booby trap, "I don't think it's working!"

Katara tried to step on the same place as Aang, but it still didn't work. She put her foot down harder, but that didn't work either.

"There has to be something," insisted Aang, taking another step forward. The moment he did, he triggered the booby trap, starting to send the flare into the sky – until the flare mechanism broke.

"Drat," Jeff muttered angrily.

Aang suddenly had an idea and let the flare mechanism on fire, which jumpstarted it enough to send the flare into the sky.

"That works!" Katara said, smiling.

Aang grabbed Katara and the two of them escaped from the Fire Nation ship, and the final shot of Zuko began.

Zuko looked through his telescope. "Wake my Uncle! Tell him…I've found the Avatar!" Looking back through the telescope, he set his sights on the Water Tribe village. "As well as his hiding place!"

"And, cut!" Jeff exclaimed, relieved. He jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in for the majority of the filming, just as the director and Iroh returned.

"We're done!" Jeff said to the director, going over the film.

The director breathed a sigh of relief, but stopped when he heard something.

Sokka was doing a small dance and singing. "I always feel like, somebody's watchin' me!" Sokka ntocied everyone staring at him and gave a sheepish grin. "It just seemed so appropriate!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Jeff and the director couldn't suppress a light chuckle.

"Okay, everyone!" the director exclaimed, "we've had a long day of filming, so we'll continue tomorrow!"

He looked at the group. "And Aang, please try to get some sleep tonight! We don't want you falling asleep again!"

"Can do, Mr. Director!" Aang said happily.

"Get some rest everyone!" the director called as they all started to leave the set, "We have a big day of filming tomorrow!"

"That's hopefully not as chaotic," Jeff said quietly.

The director nodded, then turned to Jeff. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Well, Aang and Katara knocked over some weapon racks on the ship," Jeff informed him.

The director stared at him for a moment. "I think you'd better keep an eye on those two," he whispered to Jeff.

"Why?"

The director pointed at Aang and Katara as they walked off with the others, holding hands.

"Do you really think I have beautiful eyes, Aang?" Katara asked.

"The most beautiful in the Water Tribe!" Aang said, smiling shyly at her.

Jeff's eyes widened, then whispered to the director, "Yeah, but what are we going to do about the 'Cave of Two Lovers' episode?"

The director frowned slightly. "Just keep those two under control." He sighed, thinking about all the chaos that had happened that day. "This is going to be a long filming process!"

----

A/N: Yes, I know that chapter was long, but I was trying to cover the entire episode! And yes, I did insert a little Kataang in there! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Remember to review!


End file.
